The major objective of this proposed program is to provide education for dental students at the predoctoral and postdoctoral level, practicing dentists, students of dental hygiene, as well as practicing dental hygienists, and students of dental assisting in aspects of cancer which had not been previously readily available. This program will include education in early detection of head and neck cancer and oral care for the diagnosed patient before, during, and after treatment. The latter will include education in prevention of dental caries and periodontal disease in cancer patients, as well as rehabilitation of the successfully treated patient, regardless of the modality of cancer therapy employed. Some research into improved methods of preventing dental disease in cancer patients and rehabilitation of successfully treated cancer patients may be undertaken in the later stages of this program. Thus our proposed program will include: (1) diagnosis, (2) rehabilitation of the treated patient, and (3) maintenance of oral health in the treated patient.